The primary objective of the conference is to establish a clinical and research community devoted to understanding and treating Hereditary Multiple Exostosis (HME). This will be accomplished by bringing together basic researchers and orthopedic physicians, medical geneticists, and families with HME. The meeting will facilitate discussion and collaboration both among and between all groups, accelerating the integration of current knowledge and identifying new areas with future research potential. The three day conference to be held at the Shriners Hospital for Children in Houston, TX is scheduled for November 3, 4, 5, 2005, and will bring together about 40-45 full participants (including 30-40 speakers and 5-10 nonspeaking discussants). The non-speaking discussants are other experts in the field of HME and bone development and disease and members of the MHE Coalition, a co-sponsor of the conference. All conference full participants will be involved in the entire conference and will be required to attend all sessions. The last day of the conference will be expanded to include local medical students, residents, and scientists from other fields as well as individuals and families with HME. There will be 7 scientific sessions including: Introduction/Clinical Genetics; Medical/Orthopedic considerations; EXT Function/ Biochemistry; Non-vertebrate Models; Bone Development I; Bone Development II; Exostoses/Cancer; Non-bone phenotypes/EXT-like genes; Related Bone diseases; HME Workshop. Each session will have three to four invited speakers who will present 20 minute talks followed by 10 minutes of discussion. We will encourage all speakers to generalize their findings with regard to its biological context and significance so that it will be accessible to all participants. Informal discussion will also be encouraged outside of the formal sessions during meals and after the afternoon sessions. It is hoped that these discussions will promote new interactions and collaborations between participants.